Christians in Chawosauria
In Chawosauria, discrimination against Christians was and is the most largest, the most hateful and the most terrifying, the Chawosaurians demand terrorism and extinction of the Christian Faith and people and they demand the brutalization of Christians. But in Chawosauria, Christianity is literally Against the Law and it carries the death penalty in some continents and others, slavery instead of prisons. Many and Many Chawosaurians voted against Christians compare to the Powell v. Chawmania case and threatened them with military force, Christians have zero rights and zero tolerance. Their religion is radically not tolerated and the Christians suffered of massive discrimination and unwelcoming and condemnation by the Chawosaurians, the Christians are radically condemned by the Chawosaurians and refuse to share their society with the Christians. Christians hide and stay in secret with shame and guilt for the rest of their lives and these Christians who don't want Chawosauria to know about his or her Christian Identity is called the Closeted Christian, Christians who hide themselves away from Chawosaurian Society to protect themselves from being condemned, in Chawosauria, Christians are outcasts, people who are unwanted into society. Compare to Timothy Max Roosevelt, Chawosaurian Dictator, he tortured Christians and murdered and genocide them, after his death, the Christians hide, during his rule, Christians had completely hidden, there was no such thing as showing their religion when Timothy was still ruler. Civil Rights for Christians were so very radically unrecognized by all Chawosaurians and all their governments, equality never had existed, there was just discrimination and condemnation. In 2016, the Chawosaurian Government issued an executive order that ended the death penalty for Christians, but the executive order was vetoed by Samantha Wawetseka because she supported Chawallianic Laws, the Chawosaurians would try again repeal the death penalty by 2043, the Chawosaurians have been looking forward to repeal the prohibition of employment for illegal Christians and prohibition of Christian Freedom. In 2016, Christianity was declared as mental disorder and establish therapies for Christians for treatment for the "Disorder" the Chawosaurian Therapy System agreed to declare that the Christian Faith is a mental disorder and the Chawosaurians declassified Christian Beliefs as mental freakness and weirdness and abnormal and abomination, the Chawosaurians don't believe that the bible can be a history book, or law book or more, the Chawosaurians passed a therapy statute that treat Christianity with strict discipline and according to minors, the Chawosaurians would highly strict discipline to destroy their faith and belief. Christianity is Chawosauria's most forbidden religion because of the beliefs about what they say nature attended, the Chawosaurians do not say that the liberty of mankind is by allowing and accepting Christianity, but to destroy it, but the Chawosaurians could not do so because they are many and many Christians in the west world, but in Chawosauria, Christianity is successfully being wiped out. History Viking Age The first meeting of the Christians and Chawosaurians began from the viking age, some vikings were christian, Chawosaurians were not called Chawosaurians back then, they were Chawalliankalitans and Chawbalitans, the vikings had attacked both sides and began the Chawallianic Wars, some Chawbalitans were converted to Christianity by the vikings. Chawbalitans lived in Europe, Siberia and more likely the middle east, the Chawalliankalitans lived in the northern part of Canada, the vikings invaded the arctic circle, which all Chawosaurians had lived on until the 1890s to 1900s, the Chawalliankalitans and Chawbalitans became allies against the vikings and Chawbalitans became allies with Europe. Christianization of Scandinavia ''' The Christianization of Scandinavia was the time of Christianizing Scandinavia and the people who lived there of vikings, which some of the Vikings were Christian, the Chawbalitans lived in the region and became Christian, the Chawbalitan leaders condemned Christian Chawbalitans and outcasted them because of how badly the Christian Vikings were treating the Chawbalitans and their children. '''Colonization and New Imperialism Eras Hundreds of years later, Europeans went around the world into Indigenous lands and take them and converted the peoples into Christianity by forcing them into European Cultures. The Chawalliankalitans and Chawbalitans had hated the Europeans and their religion, but the Chawbalitans were tricked into invading the Chawalliankalitans and pulling them on their backs out of their lands while the Kalitans stayed on the Arctic Circle, Chawalliankalitanity had split into Chawallianity and Kalitanity and Chawbalitanity renamed themselves, Chawosauria after defeating the Chawalliankalitans once again a million years after the Chawalliankalitan Wars way before the Europeans. The Chawbalitans were tricked to pass sodomy laws against Homosexuals, until realized they were tricked to betray their own friends and family, the Chawosaurians see mothers kissing their Gay sons goodbye before the Gay man goes to prison, it made Chawosaurians realized, the Christians were the devil, controlling them. The Chawallians began to felt wrathful against the Chawbalitans and did blamed the Christians for their defeats. The Chawbalitans renamed themselves Chawosauria, as a meaning for the second dinosaur after defeating the Chawalliankalitans, as the second dinosaur. As World War 1 came, new imperialism began to fall to world war ii, the Chawosaurians saw the Nazis as using the German Cross as was seen by the KKK and the Germans. The Iron Cross. Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt was the targeting enemy of Christians and he was the targeting torturer of many others, Timothy was the victim of White Supremacy and Christianity and saw that Christianity and White Supremacy was the part of Europeans. Timothy had been targeting his hatred against Christians for so many years and Timothy banned Christianity and issued the discriminatory policy, the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act and he send Christians into Concentration Camps and punished them with famine, dissection and cannibalism, the Chawosaurians were token over by Timothy and the Chawallians because of Chawosauria helped the Europeans on overtaking them. Chawosauria had been the most Christianophobic society for so many years and when Timothy Max Roosevelt came to power, it was the most baddest. Closeted Christians Christians were very afraid to show their identity because of how terrifying Timothy Max Roosevelt was with Christians, the Christians had to keep their beliefs silent and dress in markless clothing or wear black jackets or coats and pray in their mind and not showing the sign from the body. The Christians were too afraid to pray openly and in public and had to live in apartments. Chawosauria refused to allow Christians get away with Christianity, the Chawosaurians did not approve to Christians hiding their religion. Chawosauria can be alittle able to track down Christians and warn their children to stay away from Christians or they'll try to convert them into Christianity as the Chawosaurians like to call, processing, children were taught that Christians would kidnap kids and force them to believe in Christianity. Chawosauria would not approve Christians speaking to their children and when the Chawosaurians had been arguing that Christians could be pedophiles, the Chawosaurians who are parents beat Christians who Christianized their children. Recognization of Civil Rights * Civil Rights are radically NOT recognized